pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Split Second
221px |caption = "Float like a butterfly, sting like a 20,000 mph bee." |Row 1 title = Signature Superpower |Row 1 info = Supersonic Split |Row 2 title = Superpowers |Row 2 info = Vigor Vine, Sod Patch, Firework Freny}}Split Second is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the and classes. His signature superpower is Supersonic Split, which mixes up the stats of all zombies, does one damage to all zombies, and draws a card. He is the hero version of Banana Split. Origins His name is based off of the term Split Second, a term meaning "until the very last possible moment", and the fact that he is based off of Banana Split. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Supersonic Split - Mix up the stats of all zombies, then do one damage to all zombies. Draw a card. ***Vigor Vine - Fusion: A Plant played on this gets +1 /+1 at the start of each turn. ***Sod Patch - Start of Turn: A random Plant in your hand gets +1 /+1 . ***Firework Frenzy - Do 1 damage to everything. Hero Description "Float like a butterfly, sting like a 20,000 mph bee." Hero Quests Strategies Make sure to win before Split Second can do anything! He'll take advantage of damaging tricks, bonus attacks, and his strong units to win before you can! With Split Second is all about winning before the Zombie Hero can do anything to stop him, especially if the Zombie Hero relies on the Tricks Phase to do so. Increasing the strength of his fighters is just the first half, and getting them to do bonus attacks to destroy anything harmful to him or to hurt the Zombie Hero is the other half. Unlike his Zombie Hero counterpart, he likes to use Bonus Attacks more to get rid of his opponents and their units. Since he is able to play his tricks and environments on the same Phase as his plants, he can use damaging or Bonus aAttack cards, like Bungee Plumber and Plant Food respectively , to get rid of anything blocking Split Second from a win. Split Second's strategies don't have to be so expensive. He can swarm the field with cheap units, then play some buffing tricks to really make them strong. He can also use cheap Crazy tricks to trigger Re-peat Moss's ability, and in turn, draw cards with Party Thyme. Like Captain Combustible, he has barely any removal and has weak control over the water lane, especially if the zombies there are more than powerful. He can still use damaging tricks like Exploding Fruitcake and Cakesplosion. He can also use moving cards from Mega-Grow to move them into the way, then destroy them with bonus attacks, or he finish off the Zombie Hero first before the zombies can do anything. Against It is highly advised to get a hard removal deck, like one from Immorticia. You should be prepared to use Locust Swarms or Squashes to remove any threat. A swarming deck would also be advised, since Split Seconds' decks tend to be more effective in the late game. Strategy Decks Gallery Split Second Textured.png|Split Second's Full Body Trivia *Split Second has several references of ice cream on him and his attire. His face has brown spots that resemble ice cream flavors, namely pecan, vanilla, strawberry, and mint ice cream. His gloves are cherries, and his shoes look like scoops of strawberry and vanilla ice cream. There is a rolled wafer on his strawberry shoe and a cherry on top of his vanilla shoe. Category:Plant heroes Category:Mega-Grow Heroes Category:Crazy Heroes Category:Bananas Category:Plants Category:Heroes Category:Plant/zombie heroes